The present invention relates to novel polycyclic pyranyl compounds that possess anti-viral activity and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for using such compounds and compositions.
F.J. Villani, T.A. Mann, E.A. Wefer, J. Hannon, L.L. Larca, M.J. Landon, W. Spivak, D. Vashi, S. Tozzi, G. Danko, M. del Prado, and R. Luis (J. Med. Chem. 18, 1 (1975)) and F.J. Villani, J. Hannon, E.A. Wefer, T.A. Mann and J.B. Morton (J. Org. Chem. 40, 1735 (1975)) disclose the structures of 5H-[1]benzopyrano[2,3-[b]pyridin-5-one and 10H-[1]-benzopyrano[3,2-b]pyridine-10-one. European Patent Application 178,633 filed Oct. 15, 1985 discloses 2-phenylpyrano[2,3-b]pyridines active against a variety of viruses. It would be desirable to provide alternate compounds, especially polycyclic pyranyl compounds to treat against viruses.